Graduation
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: One-shot from each character point of view about graduation. 1.Kate 2.Pogue.
1. Kate

**Disclamier: I own nothing. Though i do wish i owned Taylor Kitsch. **

**Warnings: Mild Cursing**

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V.**

June 2, at Spenser Academy could only be described as one word: chaotic. Today, just so happened to be the day 112 students would leave Spenser forever. Graduation. Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating. Not forever, just a really long time.

I looked in front of me and saw the back of Pogue's head. Stupid alphabetical order. Why can't I stand next to my own damn boyfriend at graduation? Or just any of my friends. I looked back and saw Sarah fidgeting nervously. I sent her a reassuring smile, which she sent back half-heartedly.

Provost Higgins choose that moment to come over and tell us that the ceremony would begin in 5 minutes. Great. Hopefully the rain will hold off until then. Black clouds were moving in quickly. I don't see why we just didn't hold the ceremony inside. I mean, come on, were in Massachusetts. There's like a 60 percent chance that it's going to rain everyday.

After running over all the reasons in my head why the ceremony should be inside, the graduation music began and the line started to moving. After we all sat down, Provost Higgins welcomes our parents and calls up our valedictorian.

Caleb.

I should of known it would be him. Or maybe Sarah. Caleb launches right into some cock-and-bull speech, that he doesn't mean, but its what the parents and Provost want to hear. He talks about how these were suppose to be the greatest years of are life, and how we are finally ready to become adults and all that other shit. Yeah, right. You'd never know that Caleb hates talking in front of crowds; he does a pretty good job.

Caleb finishes his speech and Provost Higgins thanks him, while the parents give him a polite applause. Provost Higgins starts calling names and who would be first other than Aaron 'scumbag' Abbots. So Provost didn't say scumbag, but he should of. Aaron really is one. I zone out until I hear another familiar name.

Caleb Danvers.

Ah, all around good guy, ranked number one in the class and leader of the sons of Ipswich. Caleb shakes the Provost hand and turns to look at Sarah. Or Tyler, I can't tell from here. But, I'm pretty sure it's Sarah. Looking over I see Caleb's mom in the parents section. Mrs. Danvers looks so proud.

Reid Garwin.

Man, are we already on the 'G's?' I must of zoned out big time. Reid ever the badass grabs his diploma, turns to us and flashes us all the 'rock on' sign. **(A.N. you know the one were you stick up your index finger and your pinky finger. That's the one Reid does.) **Or whatever the hell it's suppose to mean. Reid might play the badass but he actually is fairly smart. Ranked number seven in the class. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Bad for his reputation, he claims.

I looked around at all the students here. I had gone to school with most of them for four years. I can't believe that's all going to change after today. I saw Tanya Miller, my co-captain of the Lacrosse team all ready crying as she received her diploma.

Pogue Parry.

I was so out of it I didn't even realize Pogue had been called until he was already on stage. Pogue stood on the stage looking so sophisticated. He accepted his diploma with a grace no one else has possessed. Or maybe I'm just being bias. He gave me a quick wink before walking off stage.

Tyler's name was called soon afterwards. The poor boy looked so nervous. He was positively shaking. Tyler surprised us all by one day announcing he had a girlfriend. I was beginning to think he was gay. Tyler and Caroline were happy together though.

Katherine Tunney.

I heard my name called, slightly upset that they used my full name, and started walking. I took my diploma, my eyes flashing over the crowd. Caleb. Tyler. Reid. Sarah. Pogue. I looked to the parent's section and knew disappointment flooded my face when I realized my parents weren't there. I quickly adverted my eyes and walked off stage.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly, only one more name any important to me. Sarah Welham. Sarah looked nervous up there, but nowhere near as nervous s Tyler. I looked at the girl up there that had become more than a roommate to me. More like a sister. After finding out about the covenant, I was freaked and Sarah was the only one that understood.

After we had thrown are caps up, Provost Higgins dismissed us and parents flooded the field. I passed everyone with a fake smile on my face. I saw all my friends standing together with their parents. Pogue was hugging his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and saw me. Smiling he waved me over. I saw everyone else turn and look at me, all smiling. I quickly turned and ran. I vaguely heard Pogue and Sarah calling after me.

I ran, not caring where I was going. I stopped beside the weeping willow we had on campus and dropped to the ground. My new graduation dress was dirty and I probably had mascara running down my face. I saw Pogue running straight towards me.

As he reached the tree, he dropped down beside me and gathered me into his arms. Rocking slowly back and forth he whispered sweet nothing's into my hair and occasionally kissed my forehead. Once I had calmed down some, Pogue asked me what was wrong.

"Their not here Pogue. They didn't even bother to show." I cried. Pogue automatically knew who 'they' were. He was the only person who knew about my parents.

"Oh, Kate. Kate, I'm so sorry." Pogue whispered.

"I just wish they had shown up." I told him.

"Is that why you ran?" Pogue questioned.

I nodded. "I saw all of you standing there with you parents and knew that I couldn't' pretend to be happy. You guys all know me to well." I replied.

"Come on, everyone's worried about you, even Reid." That got me laughing, which I think was his point. "Plus, my mom wants to meet you."

"What! I can't go back there looking like this. I'm a mess." I shrieked.

"No, you look fine." Pogue pulled me to my feet and gave me a kiss. Pogue and I walked hand and hand, back to where everyone was waiting.

"Oh my god, Kate. Are you okay?" Sarah ran over and pulled me into a hug.

Yeah, I'm fine." I told the worried blonde.

"Good, I thought you had lost it there for a second." Reid said. Reid's mom smacked him on the back of the head, causing us all to laugh.

"Kate." Pogue said, drawing my attention back to him. "This is my mom. Mom this is Kate Tunney, my girlfriend." Pogue introduced.

"Its so nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Perry said, giving me a hug.

"Its nice to meet you to Mrs. Perry." I replied.

'None, of that Mrs. Perry stuff. It's Elizabeth." She said.

"Okay then, Elizabeth." I smiled.

"Where are your parents, Kate?" Tyler asked. I looked down at the ground and started messing with my dress. Pogue grabbed one of my hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "They… they didn't come." I told everyone.

"Oh, you poor thing. Why don't you come out to dinner with us tonight." Mrs. Welham suggested.

"Oh no. I couldn't intrude." I replied, shaking my head.

"It's fine. Were all going out to dinner together anyway." Mrs. Simms replied.

"Yeah, come on Kate. It'll be fun." Caleb said.

"Fine, I'll come." I announced.

"Great, now lets all going inside before we get rained on." Mrs. Danvers suggested. I walked up to the building with my friends and the parents walked behind us.

"Sarah, you want to make-out?" Reid asked. Caleb advanced towards Reid and Reid took off running with Caleb in hot pursuit.

"Okay okay, I'll just ask Kira, unless you want to Kate." Reid shouted. Pogue took off chasing Reid also. Sarah, Tyler and I just walked back laughing. When we got to the door Pogue and Caleb had Reid pinned to the stairs.

"Boys." Mrs. Danvers chided. "Get up, you're getting dirty. All three boys hung there head and stood up causing me and Sarah to laugh again. These are the times I was going to miss. They time where you laugh so hard, you started to cry. Most of all I was going to miss this, just the carefree environment were we had nothing to deal with, no bills to pay, no jobs to attend. Yeah, this is the life. To bad its over.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I was thinking about doing another one as like a sequal to this one. It will either be Collage graduation from Kate's P.O.V. or this one shot from someone else's point of view. If you choose the second, please tell me which character you would like it from. **

**Thanks,**

**volleyball.IS.love**


	2. Pogue

June 2nd is officially my favorite day of the year. Well, beside Kate and mine's anniversary. So, I guess that it's my second favorite. But, anyway. Today is the day that I graduate. Though, it is slightly hectic here. With the 112 of us graduating.

Provost Higgins and Mrs. Greene, the secretary, had lined us up in alphabetical order an hour ago and, told us to wait here. This might not be the smartest thing considering there are some nasty storm clouds coming this way.

Finally! Provost Higgins is here. This means we can start; everyone stood up straighter and started filing into the seats on the football field. After we all sat down, the Provost stood up and welcomed all the parents and guest, and then called up our valedictorian, Caleb.

I can say that I'm surprise that Caleb was the valedictorian. He's like super smart. But, the rest of the class rank surprise me. I mean, I was ranked number 8. And, Reid was ranked above me. Shocking huh? Caleb finished his bull shit speech that is practical writing by the Provost. But, what can you do? It's what the parents want to hear.

Everyone gave Caleb a polite round of applause and then Provost Higgins started calling names. Abbott was first, and I can't say that I'm happy he passed. I was kind of hoping he'd fail. To top it all off, he's going to Dartmouth. Just the place I'll be going in the fall. How he got in there I'll never now. I guess his daddy bought his way in.

More people went some of whom I know, and others I am just seeing for the first time. Caleb was called soon though. He was the first one of us to get called seeing as his last name was Danvers. He shakes the Provost's hand, grabs his diploma then flashes a quick smile to Sarah. Nothing to exciting.

There wasn't a big gap in between Caleb and Reid, seeing as there isn't many D's, E's, or F's. When Reid got up there he flashed us the rock on sign, before grabbing his diploma. He might deny it but, he is fairly smart. Seeing as his number 7 and all.

I saw a few of my swim team mate get there diplomas, and some of Kate's friend that she sometimes makes me hang out with. Some of the girls are crying even. My name got called and as I walked up on stage I could see my mom in the audience. She looked so happy and I knew that she wished my dad could be here. I got my diploma and gave Kate and quick wink, which she smiled to.

I sat back down and waited for someone else that I actually care about to get called. I'm starting to realize that graduation is a lot of waiting. Tyler's name was called a little while later, and Baby Boy was shaking. He was never good in front of people, preferring to blend into the background. But, he had gotten better through the year. Hell, baby boy even got a girlfriend. A pretty little blonde junior named Caroline.

There were only 10 people between Tyler and Kate so I didn't have to wait long. I saw Kate give a slight look when the said her whole name. For some reason she despises it. She looks gorgeous as she got her diploma and I saw her eyes flashing over all of us. When she looks at the parents section I saw here get a disappointed look on her face. Nothing, to noticeable but I could tell. I looked at the parent section and noticed what I thought was the problem.

Graduation was almost over, and Sarah was the 2nd to last person to be called. She really was good for Caleb, even if I didn't really like her at the beginning. Plus, she and Kate were good friends, so I couldn't get out of hanging out with her. She was a good girl though, and looked only slightly nervous.

After the last person is called Provost Higgins congratulates us, and then all you can see is caps flying in the air. As the last cap landed parents flooded the field to find their children. I saw my mom standing next to Evelyn, Meredith, and Rosalind, Caleb, Reid and Tyler's mothers respectively. I walked over just as everyone else found their parents. I gave my mom and hug and kiss on the cheek when I got to her.

"Congratulations baby." Mom told me.

"Thanks ma." I replied, giving her another kiss on the cheek. I looked over my mom's shoulder and say Kate standing about 15 yards away. Smiling, I waved her over. Everyone else turns and at that Kate turns and ran away.

"Kate!" Sarah and I shouted at the same time. I took off after Kate, and found her sitting underneath the weeping willow on campus. Crying. When I got to her, I dropped to my knee's and took her into my. Rocking back and forth slowly, I whispered sweet nothings into her ear. As she started to calm down, I asked her what was wrong.

"Their not here Pogue. They didn't even bother to show." Kate cried. I automatically knew who "they" were. And, I had guessed that much earlier.

"Oh, Kate. Kate, I'm so sorry." I whispered, wanting nothing more than to beat some sense into her parents.

"I just wish they had shown up." Kate told me.

"Is that why you ran?" I questioned still slightly confused on that matter.

She nodded. "I saw all of you standing there with your parents and knew I couldn't pretend to be happy. You guys all know me to well."

"Come on, everyone's worried about you. Even Reid." Yes, that got her laughing. I didn't know if Reid was worried, but she doesn't need to know that. "Plus, my mom wants to meet you."

"What! I can't go back looking like this. I'm a mess." Kate shrieked.

"No, you look fine." And with that I pulled her to her feet and gave her a kiss. She was slightly less upset after that. I took her hand and we walked back to where everyone was standing.

"Oh my gosh. Kate are you okay?" Sarah was the first to notice us and ran up giving Kate a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kate told her.

"Kate." I gently called her attention back to me. "This is my mom. Mom this is Kate Tunney, my girlfriend." Pogue introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you dear." My mom said, giving Kate a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Perry." She replied.

'None, of that Mrs. Perry stuff. It's Beatrice." She said.

"Okay then, Beatrice." I smiled.

"Where are your parents, Kate?" Tyler asked. She looked down at her dress and started messing with it. I knew that she was still upset about her parents. I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"They didn't come." Kate told everyone.

"Oh, you poor thing. Why don't you come out to dinner with us tonight." Mrs. Welham suggested.

"Oh no. I couldn't intrude." She replied, shaking her head.

"It's fine. Were all going out to dinner together anyway?" Mrs. Simms replied.

"Yeah, come on Kate. It'll be fun." Caleb said.

"Fine, I'll come." She announced. I smiled; know that though she maybe upset she wasn't going to let it ruin her graduation completely.

"Great, now lets all going inside before we get rained on." Mrs. Danvers suggested. I walked up to the building with my friends and the parents walked behind us.

"Sarah, you want to make-out?" Reid asked. Caleb advanced towards Reid and Reid took off running with Caleb in hot pursuit.

"Okay okay, I'll just ask Kira, unless you want to Kate." Reid shouted. I knew he was joking but I still started to run after him. No one made out with my girl except for me. Caleb and I paired up and together we managed to pin Reid to the stairs, just as everyone come walking up.

"Boys." Mrs. Danvers chided. "Get up, you're getting dirty. Caleb and I let Reid up, hanging are head. Sarah and Kate started laughing at us and I couldn't help but to join in. This is what high school is all about. Because, in the fall we'll all be going to different colleges. And, it'll be hard, to be away from my brothers. We'll survive though; we got the whole summer to spend together. And when I go off to Dartmouth in the fall, I'll have to one thing that matters the most to me. Kate.


End file.
